


Your Armor's Noisy

by skydalorian



Series: Dinluke one shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, one shot inspired by a panel from a comic book, post episode 16, theres not a single brain cell in sight, three himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydalorian/pseuds/skydalorian
Summary: Recently defeated in a duel with Bo-Katan, Mandalorian Din Djarin tries going back to being a bounty hunter. Things get interesting when someone wants to reward him for capturing a young Jedi he has not encountered before...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dinluke one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Your Armor's Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by a fight between Luke and Boba from Marvel's "Age of Rebellion" comic book. I'm sensing a possible skymandolo sequel to this one shot, but I don't know if I'll write it anytime soon

“Is this a joke?” the man asked in a serious tone and pointed his finger at the holopuck in front of him. Greef couldn’t see his face but the tilt of his helmet indicated genuine confusion mixed with annoyance. 

“What makes you say that?” he replied, staring at the Mandalorian. 

“There’s a bounty for a Jedi,” he started explaining, “one of the Jedi that are supposed to be extinct now.” 

He uttered every word slowly, as if he had to explain something very obvious to a toddler. And the truth was that it was a well-known fact that shouldn’t have needed to be said out loud, and yet Karga seemed like he didn’t really care about the contradiction presented by Din.

“But you’ve met one or two yourself,” he remarked in a kind of mocking way, which was fair considering that the Mandalorian told him himself about the two Jedi that he encountered while searching for someone capable of training the Child.

“And they were supposed to be the last of their kind,” the man replied and let out an irritated sigh. 

“Well, apparently there are more of them,” Greef said and shrugged his shoulders, “look, Mando, I don’t know what to tell you. I just get the pucks.”

He thought that was a sufficient answer and leaned back in his chair. He just observed the Mandalorian, who was now standing motionlessly before his desk, staring closely at the hologram. 

It wasn’t every day that he was sent to track down a dorky teenager - and yet, a young face with a feisty smile was now returning his glare. The boy had a cheerful presence, was standing kind of carelessly, swinging his lightsaber in one hand and fixing his messy hair with the other one. The clothes he was wearing didn’t look like a Jedi’s robes - he had some kind of beige tank top and a pair of high waisted pants, in a similar colour. His face, as well as his outfit, were all sweaty and dirty from mud. The Mandalorian thought he looked naive. Harmless. 

“I don’t know if I can do it,” he finally opened his mouth after a solid minute of examining his potential target. “The boy looks like he’s fifteen,” he said.

Of course that wasn’t the only reason for the Mandalorian’s second thoughts - the main one was that he simply didn’t feel like capturing one of the three Jedi he was aware of. 

“Look, I can always give this job to someone else,” Greef replied and straightened up in his chair. He took a quick look around and then leaned forward, “but they’re paying good,” he said in a lowered voice.

Din didn’t answer for a few seconds, visibly not being able to make up his mind.

“How good?” a quiet, metallic voice finally replied.

“Very good,” the man started talking immediately, still in a hushed tone, “you’ll be able to get yourself a proper ship with that kind of money.”

_ And you’ll buy yourself a new one too _ , the Mandalorian thought but didn’t feel like telling that to the man’s face. Nevertheless, he would still make money on this bounty and replace the piece of junk he was currently flying. Sometimes he thought of getting another gunship, similar to the Razor Crest - but then again, he recognized that it might just make him more sentimental than he needed to be. 

“Take the job, Mando,” Greef spoke again, before his friend was done deciding. “Many people are trying to track him down, he must have gotten under the skin of a lot of them.”

Din didn’t really believe that this brat-looking boy could have done anything wrong in his life even if he tried - but he also knew that appearances could be deceptive. 

“Are the imps among them?” he asked in response, not taking his eyes off the hologram.

“Probably. But the reward isn’t from them,” the man tried to reassure the Mandalorian.

It didn’t seem like he was successful, as Din continued to stand still. The hologram’s blue light was being reflected by his shiny armour as he still debated himself inside his head - he thought he would just withdraw from the mission if he felt that it was wrong to capture the Jedi. And if not, well, after all it was just a job. He thought the faster he’d be done with it, the better.

“I’ll take it,” he said.

Karga let out a reassured sigh and leaned back in his chair again.

“Oh, that’s great, that’s a relief. You know, I was bluffing about that I could give it to anyone else,” he started talking, “the truth is you’re the only one for the job.”

Whatever kind of response he was expecting, he didn’t get it. Din just turned off the holopuck, took the tracking fob and started making his way towards the door.

“I know,” the Mandalorian said calmly, but his voice was loud enough for the man to hear. Then he left the room, leaving Karga in silence. 

  
  


***

  
  


“Once again, why do we have to do it in the middle of the night?” asked the man kneeling down next to a toolbox.

The other man, until now lying on a board under the spaceship, rolled out to give his companion an irritated look.

“Because,” he started in his usual annoyed tone, “the princess is going to need this clunker up and running in the morning and she asked me to make it flyable,” he replied as if he had already explained it to the man, which he hadn’t. 

The blond guy raised his eyebrow and a small smile lifted up from the corners of his mouth, as if he suddenly understood something.

“And you forgot to do it earlier,” he commented jokingly.

The man lying down frowned and opened his mouth to talk back but he quickly let it go. 

“Maybe, hotshot, maybe…” he replied more calmly than one would expect, but he still did not lose his attitude. He pushed the board back under the ship and continued, now in a quieter voice, “if she had reminded me, then I would have done it.”

He heard a soft chuckle in response.

“No need to get riled up, Han,” he spoke and still sounded amused, “where is she going anyway?”

“She didn’t tell you? Or couldn’t you just use the telepathy thing to find out?” Han remarked sarcastically, which the blond man thought was fair considering he had just mocked him too. 

“Doesn’t work like that, you know,” he replied and let out a quiet sigh, probably because he was once again amazed by Han’s ignorance. “Besides, I just didn’t have the chance to talk with her. The training and classes take up so much of my time…” he now changed his tone and spoke in a kind of resigned manner, which was quite unusual for him.

The man repairing the spaceship probably noticed that slight difference in his voice because he didn’t reply immediately. When he did, he sounded less ironic.

“Well, I don’t remember much from what she told me, but it’s probably some mumbo jumbo Republic meeting where everyone will be gabbling and babbling about nothing for hours and then they’ll be dismissed,” Han joked, trying to uplift his friend.

“Nice to know that you listen to her carefully,” he mocked him in response, for which Han got offended, again.

“Hey,” he raised his voice and rolled out again. He fixed his eyes on the grinning face looking down at him and continued, “it’s not like she tells me everything. She gets that I wouldn’t understand a thing from all that political gibberish,” he said and pointed the wrench he was holding at his friend.

“Yeah, I know you wouldn’t,” he said and laughed again.

Han gave up his angry mask and offered him a warm smile now too. 

“Okay, enough talking, kid. Hand me a smaller wrench,” he said.

_ The kid _ immediately went to search for it in the toolbox but his attempt seemed to be fruitless.

“Can’t see anything in here,” he complained and then got an idea, “wait.”

He grabbed the lightsaber that was attached to his belt and opened it quickly. The sudden sound and glare startled Han, but he didn’t want to show it. Instead he waited still, staring at the man who was now emptying the entire container and making a hell of a noise with it.

“I’m guessing it’s not there,” Solo said sarcastically and raised his eyebrows.

“It’s gotta be inside,” the man didn’t look bothered by his companion’s remark, “I’m gonna go get it,” he said, put the saber down and quickly got up. 

Han observed him as he ran towards the entrance.  _ Luke’s surely taking his time _ , he thought. But he didn’t dwell on it for too long, as he heard a sudden bolt of lightning hit the ground somewhere nearby, which made him jump. A few seconds later drops of water started to wet his hair and clothes.

“Unbelievable,” he murmured under his breath and quickly rolled back under the spaceship.

His unconscious humming couldn’t drown out the sounds of a thunderstorm that was currently wreaking havoc all around him, nevertheless he continued to croon some old song that got stuck in his head. He fiddled with the same three wires he had been trying to fix for the past half an hour, clearly not knowing what he was supposed to do with them. The thought of asking Luke for help had crossed his mind earlier, as he seemed to be handier than Han with smaller fixes like that, but he also wanted to prove to himself that he still remembered a thing or two about repairs.

After a few minutes of playing with the cables he noticed a strange light out of the corner of his eye. It didn’t disappear instantly like the lightnings, but sort of lingered on the ground around him and then slowly dimmed out. Other than that, he registered nothing out of place happening - but he knew that the ongoing downpour could be the reason for it. 

The man pushed himself from under the broken ship and sat straight on his board. He tried looking in the direction where a few moments ago he had seen the lights, but the jungle was impenetrable and the heavy rain didn’t help the case either. But some gut feeling was telling him that he was not alone now. 

While still staring at the dark forest, he reached with his hand to grab the binoculars lying on the ground near the toolbox. After a few seconds of searching, he finally felt the device with his fingers. Han got up and started looking through it but even adjusting the brightness didn’t help. He took a few steps away from the ship and tried again - this time not in vain.

The view in front of his eyes frightened him so much he completely froze for a few seconds. Only the sound of his binoculars hitting the ground made him come to his senses.  _ It’s him _ , he thought. He looked at the temple’s entrance.  _ Luke _ .

Han started legging it across the yard as fast as he could. He didn’t look behind his shoulder even once, he just went straight for the main door and when he was inside he didn’t stop running until he bumped into Luke and they both fell down.

“What are you doing?!” Skywalker yelled at the startled man. He was now massaging his arm which met the floor when he got knocked over. 

“Keep your voice down!” Han tried whispering, but he didn’t sound quiet himself. 

He quickly dragged his friend behind a wall and started carefully peeking out to see if anyone had entered the temple. There was no visible movement so he focused on Luke again.

“He’s back,” he said nervously while unconsciously squeezing Luke’s robes in his hands, “he’s back to kill me.”

The Jedi raised his eyebrows in response.

“What are you on about? Who’s back?”

“The guy, the the th-” Han attempted answering, but he kept stumbling over every word, “the one who worked for Vader.”

“You know there were a lot of them,” Luke remarked jokingly, not really sharing Han’s anxious tone.

“It’s the bucket man,” the man replied and stuck his head out to glance behind the corner again.

“The bucket man?” he asked, sounding even more confused now.

“The guy with the helmet, all mysterious and sh-” Han didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as he froze again because of the dark shadow that now materialized in front of the entrance.

He hid behind the wall again.

“You mean Boba Fett?” Luke finally connected the dots. “You know he fell into the sarlacc pit, right?”

“Yes, that one. Apparently the buckethead crawled out of it, go see for yourself,” Han replied.

Confusion disappeared from Luke’s face as he thought about what he should do and a calm expression started taking its place. He got up on his feet, still pushing his back to the wall. With confidence he reached for something attached to his belt, but he found nothing there. He looked down.

“Where’s my saber?” he asked in a weirdly stoic tone.

Han looked up at him, fear only growing in his eyes.

“It’s in the toolbox outside,” he said and tried swallowing the lump that was currently stuck in his throat.

Their chances of survival didn’t seem to be that high, but the Jedi didn’t lose his cool yet.

“That should make the fight more interesting,” he said confidently and put his hood up.

All Han could do was silently watch his friend make his way towards the exit.

  
  


***

  
  


As soon as Luke set his foot outside he knew it wouldn’t be an easy win - if he was going to win at all. The rain was still pouring, the scarce lightnings didn’t help light the way, but instead they blinded him and he was sure the slippery mud he was currently standing in would be the reason for a possible mistake. 

Then he noticed the dark silhouette standing a few steps away from him. The man didn’t move at all, he just waited to see what the Jedi would do. Luke felt a little out of options, but he got his hopes out when he noticed that his opponent wasn’t holding any weapon in his hands. He took a quick look at the toolbox but it was out of his reach - it was not that he couldn’t use the Force to get his lightsaber back, but rather he couldn’t see anything in the darkness and so he wouldn’t know what he should focus his thoughts on.

A slight movement of the man standing before him caught his attention. He was reaching for his gun.

He fired five times. The first three were a complete miss since the Jedi took a quick sidestep and they hit the wall behind him. The Mandalorian couldn’t understand what happened with the last two shots - it looked like they were both caught by the man. As if he just stopped them using his hands.

The man looked with confusion at the blaster in his hand but it didn’t last long as it just fell out of it and started floating in the air. He looked up again just to see that the Jedi was now holding his weapon. He let out a hushed grunt. 

Luke got startled by the Mandalorian’s bold decision to close the gap between them with a few quick steps in his direction. But he still kept a sober mind and immediately replied with a few shots of the gun - all were just as fruitless as the man dodged them using his armor. Now with a quick kick he knocked the weapon out of the Jedi’s hand and it landed near the entrance. When the man got his hands on Luke’s robes, Skywalker knew there was no time to reach for it.

They pulled on each other’s clothes for a few seconds, struggling to get the advantage over the other man. They both grunted and wrestled but the mud beneath their feet was merciless - they both kept slipping and losing their balance. Finally Luke noticed an opportunity as his rival looked like he was about to fall down. He focused and delivered a blow under his chest plate, managing to actually hit him in the stomach.

It would be fair to expect the man to tip over, but that didn’t happen. He just groaned again in pain and took a few steps back. Luke stood across from him with his legs positioned steadily and his arms prepared for another punch. His posture looked like he was inviting the Mandalorian for another round, and so he decided to deliver.

With full force he stormed in his direction, this time aiming for his hands and not shoulders to simply incapacitate him. This change of tactics was a surprise for the Jedi, who didn’t manage to jump away in time. Now the Mandalorian was squeezing his wrists but they were both struggling so much they soon found themselves lying in the mud. 

Luke was underneath him, still aggressively trying to get his hands back. He felt he had lost his composure - which was a big mistake. He took a deep breath and tried again, now with a clearer mind. 

It didn’t take much to throw the Mandalorian off of him once he felt the Force running through his movements. With a few fast kicks and a jump he was now rearing over the man, who lay face down on the ground. Luke knew he couldn’t push him down with the weight of his body so he reached out with his hands. 

The man was trying to get himself back on his legs again, but no matter how hard he pushed with his arms, he couldn’t get more than a few inches above the ground. He felt as if a ton of bricks was pinning him down. 

Luke continued to crush the intruder down using the Force, thinking that he would just wear him out to the point where he would no longer be able to put up a fight. The Jedi didn’t want to kill him - again - if it wasn’t really necessary. But after a few seconds of keeping his eyes closed he took a peek at the scene - and he immediately wished he had decided to strangle the man when he had the chance.

Despite the great pressure put on him, the Mandalorian somehow managed to get up again and was now running at his opponent. A few violent punches: in the stomach, in the cheek and a final one in the nose. There was no resistance from the Jedi, who got too surprised by the attack to react in any way. And now he was once again lying in the mud.

Luke felt every single part of his body aching as he lay on the ground and stared at the man in front of him who was not sure if he should throw another series of blows. A weird thought popped up in the defeated man’s head: their fight must have been really loud and it’s the middle of the night. Nobody could guess why the barely alive Jedi was now thinking about his sleeping apprentices and not about saving his own ass, but there he was, gasping for air and spitting blood, worrying that the academy’s students might have got woken up by this whole mess.

“Your armor’s noisy,” he remarked mockingly, finally breaking the silence between the two. His voice sounded weak, but not nearly as weak as the Mandalorian expected it to be after his fall.

“So’s your mouth,” he replied in an angry tone, clearly wanting to be done with this bounty already. 

But something about their exchange felt a little bit off. They both kept silent as they were trying to find the reason for it. Luke started taking a closer look at the Mandalorian standing before him. It still wasn’t possible to see much detail in the darkness, but he now started to think that it was the wrong guy. This one was much broader and taller than Fett. Their helmet’s shape didn’t match either. 

Suddenly it seemed like they both connected the dots at once.

“Oh-” Luke murmured almost inaudibly.

“It’s you,” Din said at the same time. He had lost his attitude and sounded genuinely shocked now. 

The man kneeled down and offered his hand to the Jedi, who took it without hesitation. He helped Luke get up and observed him as he nervously started getting the mud off his robes. 

“Sorry about that,” he said. Judging by the embarrassed tone of his voice one could imagine how red his cheeks must have been at that moment.

The Jedi chuckled in response.

“Would you care to explain why you wanted to kill me, Mandalorian?” he asked and looked up at him. His hood got shaken off of his head while he was getting up and now Din could see a pair of blue eyes staring directly at him. He felt a lump in his throat.

“It’s a long story,” he replied and felt he could not add anything else at that moment. 

Luke, instead of responding, reached out quickly with his hand and without breaking eye contact with Din he caught something. The Mandalorian looked at his arm and saw a blaster that didn’t look like his. Then he took a look in the direction where it came from and noticed a man he didn’t recognize, inefficiently trying to hide behind the door frame. 

He looked back at the Jedi, fighting the need to tilt his helmet.

“Then let’s get inside and talk about it,” Luke said and pointed at the entrance.

Din only nodded in response as the lump in his throat kept on growing.


End file.
